Changing history for the better
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After the war, Harry and Ginny get pulled back to the past to the Arthurian legends to change the past for the better with the help of Merlin. Pairings: HP/DM, GW/VK, A/M, G/L. First crossover fic. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K Rowling.**_

_**I don't own Merlin either :(**_

_**This is my first crossover story so you will have to bare with me. It has five chapters in total and I will be posting a chapter a day.**_

_**This story is dedicated to 'foxgodess07' as it was their idea. I hope you like what I have done with your idea.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for your help with this. :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistake I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The ever going war had finally come to an end. Voldemort was dead and Harry had slipped away from Ron and Hermione to be on his own...well...he told them that. He had actually gone to the lake to meet with his lover of two years. Draco.<p>

He and Draco had gotten together at the start of the sixth year, to keep each other safe they had to keep up the pretence of their past hatred for each other.

Of course, all of that ended when after Harry had rescued Draco from the room of requirement they had held each other tight giving each other kisses in relief to see the other still alive, both of them forgetting that Ron and Hermione were standing and watching them both.

Harry had prepared himself for the arguments to come...but they didn't. It seems that Harry wasn't as good at hiding his feelings for Draco as he thought.

"Harry." Harry turned when his name was called and saw Draco walking up to him. "Draco." the Slytherin rushed forwards and held Harry tightly in his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I actually thought you was dead when I saw Hagrid carrying you in his arms. Do you know how hard it was for me to show no emotion?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to do what needed to be done. I'm glad you survived though Draco." Harry pulled back and cupped Draco's face with his hands. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Me either Harry. At least now the war is over we can stop all this pretence and be together properly."

Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips with his. Draco moaned into the kiss and moved his arms down to Harry's waist to pull the brunet in closer to him.

"Harry? Draco?" the lovers pulled away from each other and turned to see Ginny Weasley stood there. "What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa is looking for you Draco." the blond nodded and kissed Harry, telling him he will be as quick as he can and headed back up to where he escaped from his mother to look for Harry.

Ginny walked over to Harry and followed his movements, sitting down on the rock, looking at the lake before them. Watching as leafs would drop from the branches of the trees above and land on the waters surface creating ripples in the water.

"You didn't seem at all shocked at what you just saw with me and Draco Ginny."

"That is because I have known for a while. I am guessing now the war is over you are not to keep your relationship hidden?"

"No."

"That is what I am planning to do. Although, I think the only reason we haven't told anyone is because we both know that Ron will go absolutely spare."

Harry turned his head and looked at Ginny. "Who are you going out with Ginny?"

"Viktor."

"Krum? That Viktor?"

"Do you know any other Viktor's Harry?"

"Good luck telling Ron."

"Can you be there to hold him back when I tell him?"

"Of course I will."

"It's just him that will take it badly. I don't know why though. I mean Bill, Charlie, Percy George and Fr-" Ginny stopped and let out a small sob for her brother. Harry reached out with his arm and pulled Ginny in close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and cry.

Ginny pulled back when she felt the ground begin to shake. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Harry answered, getting his wand out.

The ground beneath their feet started to shake even more and the rock they were both sitting on split, moving them further apart.

Harry and Ginny stood up, Harry keeping his arm around Ginny as he moved his other arm side to side, wand in hand in case he saw trouble.

* * *

><p>Draco had managed to fob his mother off quite quickly, ensuring her that he was fine and that he just wanted some time on his own. Reminding her that he was safe to walk about on his own, she reluctantly let him go off on his own once again.<p>

Draco made his way back to the lake and saw Harry with his left arm around Ginny and his right arm moving around, his wand in a tight grip in his hand. Looking closer, Draco saw that Harry and Ginny were shaking.

Draco picked up his pace to get to Harry and Ginny. "Harry!" he called out. He saw Harry turn and face him and then in a flash of light, Ginny and Harry were gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter two will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K Rowling.**_

_**I don't own Merlin either :(**_

_**This is my first crossover story so you will have to bare with me. **_

_**This story is dedicated to 'foxgodess07' as it was their idea. I hope you like what I have done with your idea.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for your help with this. :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistake I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>"HARRY!" Draco screamed. "Draco?"<p>

Draco turned to see Hermione and Ron. "Draco what's wrong?"

"It's Harry and Ginny. They were standing here. I saw them when I was walking down towards them. Harry hand one arm around Ginny and his other arm stretched out, his wand held tightly in his hand. I looked closer to see them both shaking, I shout out to Harry and just as he turns and looks at me they disappear."

"Dispparated?" Ron asked.

"No Ron. As soon as the war was over McGonagall put the wards back up in case there were any more death eaters trying to escape."

"I don't know what happened. I saw them both, then a blinding light where they stood and when I got the chance to look again seconds later they were gone."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny fell flat on their back with an 'umph' Harry stood up and scanned the area and found that he and Ginny had landed on a bank facing a lake similar to the one at Hogwarts. Harry turned and helped Ginny to her feet. "How did we get here Harry?"<p>

"That is of my doing. I brought you both here." said a voice.

Harry and Ginny turned to face the lake and saw a woman floating a foot above the water. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Freya and I am the lady of this lake. I suppose you will be wanting an explanation?"

Harry and Ginny nodded but it was Harry who spoke. "If you don't mind please."

"It was not so long ago that a prophecy came to me. It showed me a future that would bring about war and destruction and the land of Albion will be no more. Merlin is a powerful sorcerer and I came up with the plan to seek out another sorcerer from a different time whose magic is as nearly as powerful as his own. When I felt the pull I used what powers I possess to bring you here."

Freya looked at them both. "Can I ask which is the more powerful one?"

"That would be Harry."

"Harry?"

"Potter. And this is Ginny Weasley. May I ask of the prophecy you saw and why you need our help?"

"I saw the future in the prophecy and what the future holds is not good for anyone. I need your help to change it for the better."

"Why did you feel the need to get the help from people who have magic like Merlin?" Ginny asked the lady of the lake, but before the lady could answer, Harry spoke up.

"Ginny us in the wizarding world know of Merlin. But in the muggle world-" Harry paused when he saw the confusion on Freya's face. "Muggles are what we call people who don't have magic."

At Freya's nod of understanding Harry turned back to Ginny. " In the muggle world all muggles believe that the sorcerer Merlin and King Arthur and Queen Guinevere was just a myth. Nothing more."

"It is a good job that I decided to try and get people with magic like Merlin then." Freya said, smiling at them both.

"Now are you both aware of the legend? I will tell you what I saw in the prophecy and you tell me if you know of them. In the prophecy it is King Arthur and Queen Guinevere who rule over Albion they are happy for a while but then Queen Guinevere starts an affair with the knight sir Lancelot and leaves Camelot to be with Lancelot."

"And with Guinevere being the love of his life, King Arthur all but gives up and dies whilst still young in a war. It is because he has lost Guinevere and has given up hope that he doesn't try anymore. Causing his death." Harry finished.

"That is right Harry. If this prophecy plays out then it will be the end of Albion. I want both of your help to get Merlin on side and to stop Arthur from marrying Guinevere. I saw two futures. The second one is the happy one where Arthur lives to and old age and there is peace throughout the land and continues on after his death when his children rule over. This is because he does not marry Guinevere. He marries someone else and you must convince them that it is the right thing to do. I am sure they will agree as from what I have seen, they already hold a certain fond feeling for Arthur."

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin."

"If we set out to do what you ask can you please send us back? We both have boyfriends who we both love and will miss us."

Freya looked at Harry. "You have a male lover? You can actually help more than what I thought. But yes you have my word that I will send you back."

"Which way do we head to get to Camelot?" Ginny asked.

"Camelot is behind you. I must say before you head there you might want to find somewhere to change your clothes." Harry and Ginny looked down at their clothing and saw that Harry was wearing blood stained jeans with his dirty t-shirt and ripped and filthy jacket where Ginny was wearing more or less the same.

"We will keep out of sight until we see the kind of clothing the people wear and transfigure our own." Harry said.

They turned to walk away but Ginny stopped. "Wait. Before we go. How do we call for you when our task is complete?"

"You tell Merlin everything that has gone on. When you have succeeded Merlin will come with you back here and together we will send you back."

Harry nodded and started to walk away from the lake taking Ginny with him. "Come on Ginny, the sooner we do this the sooner we can get home. I want to get back to Draco."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny must have been walking for a good hour in comfortable silence before Ginny spoke up. "We must be reaching the castle soon right?"<p>

"We must be getting close-whoa!" Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny, pulling her down on to the forest floor with him. "What was that Harry?"

Harry looked above and behind him to see an arrow embedded in the tree behind them. "It was an arrow." Harry stood up and was just helping Ginny up when some bushes near them rustled. They both turned to see some one in their mid twenties stumble through.

The man had jet black hair and was thin and tall, he wore brown trousers with his flat boots, a deep blue top with a red scarf round his neck, finished off with a brown jacket. The man frowned at the state of them both and opened his mouth to speak but before he could do so a voice yelled out. "Merlin!"

Ginny gasped. "You are Merlin."

"I am."

Harry stepped forward. "Merlin who shouted your name?"

"Prince Arthur."

"Prince?" Harry looked at Ginny. "Arthur didn't know of Merlin's magic until he became King." he whispered before turning back to Merlin. "We need your help Merlin. Are we to understand correctly that you have a friendly nature, you would help anyone."

"I do what I can."

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned at the sound of Arthur's impatient voice and then turned back to Harry and Ginny. "We need to talk with you urgently Merlin. Please know that you can trust us." Ginny said.

"Who are you both?"

"We can't fully explain right now . We will set up camp here, can we have your word that you will come here and talk with us after nightfall." Merlin seemed to be thinking for a minute before nodding. "You have my word. I will be back here not long after nightfall."

Harry and Ginny stood and watched as Merlin turned jogged back the way he came shouting out, "You missed Arthur. No dead animal here."

* * *

><p>Just as the sun was starting to set, Harry took his jacket off and laid it on the floor, transfiguring it into a reasonably sized tent for them both to sleep in whilst Ginny got some wood together and took her wand out and made a fire.<p>

"You both have magic." Harry looked up to see Merlin stood there staring at Ginny's wand. "Yes." Harry answered, stepping forward. "Please know that we mean no harm. "

Merlin slowly nodded and walked slowly over to them. "Okay. You said you needed help and I will try to help you as best I can."

Harry nodded and sat down and gestured with his hand for Merlin to do the same. "Okay." Harry said once Merlin sat down facing them both. "She said that we could tell you all so that is what we are going to do."

"Who told you that you could tell all?"

"Freya."

"How? Freya is-"

"Freya is the lady of the lake and pulled us from our time, where we know you as the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived to change what she saw in a prophecy."

"What is the year in your time?"

"1998." Ginny answered.

Merlin was in shock. "Fifteen hundred years into the future and to you, I am the greatest sorcerer of all time?"

"Yes. Merlin can we tell you why Freya pulled us here?"

"Sorry. Yes. Go ahead."

* * *

><p>For the next hour and half Harry and Ginny had told Merlin all that Freya had told them and what they knew of the Arthurian legends and what would happen should Arthur marry Guinevere.<p>

"So you need my help in him not getting with Gwen and getting him with this other person who Freya saw where they lived their lives to the full and Albion continued as Arthur and his wife's children ruled over."

"Not wife Merlin. Husband."

"You want my help to convince Arthur to not only fall out of love with Gwen who he already has strong feelings for, but to also marry a man?"

"Yes Merlin."

Merlin sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. "And if Arthur marries this man, it secures Albion and gives everyone a better future?"

"Yes."

"Does Arthur come to fall in love with this man and him with Arthur?"

"Yes. Freya has told us that this man already has feelings for Arthur as she has seen it."

"Well all we can do is plan and try and make this happen. Who is to be Arthur's future husband then?"

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny before looking at Merlin. "It is you Merlin."

* * *

><p>It was later on that night after Harry and Ginny had eaten the food that Merlin had brought for them that they decided to go and look for Merlin. After they had told Merlin it was him who Arthur would marry and be happy with, Merlin politely excused himself and walked away from them saying he needed to think things through.<p>

After twenty minutes, Merlin came back and sat back down on the log. "I have been thinking, and I will help you. What you was saying about Gwen and Lancelot, I have seen the connections they share already. They do seem close and I can see Gwen fighting and trying to hold back."

"Has the affair already started then?" asked Ginny.

"No Ginny. I don't think so. It says that Gwen didn't cheat with Lancelot until she was queen." Harry explained.

"Here is the plan. I will make sure I am at the castle gates two hours after dawn tomorrow, I will try and sneak you some clothes."

"That's alright Merlin, me and Ginny can transfigure our clothes with our magic." Harry explained.

"Right. Well transfigure your clothes and make them look royal, you will be introduced as Lord and Lady...what are your names anyway?"

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley, she's like my sister."

Merlin nodded. "Right. You come to Camelot and introduce yourself as Lord and Lady Potter. Say that you have come from the kingdom 'Speravi' Uther has not long signed a peace treaty with them. I will give you something that will be proof that you are telling the truth when I meet you tomorrow.

"Thank you for doing this and trusting us with this Merlin."

"You're welcome Ginny. I have to get back now, my Prince...I mean, the Prince wants waking at dawn." Merlin blushed and cleared his throat. "See you both tomorrow." he said and walked away leaving Harry and Ginny alone to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow :)**

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K Rowling.**_

_**I don't own Merlin either :(**_

_**This is my first crossover story so you will have to bare with me. **_

_**This story is dedicated to 'foxgodess07' as it was their idea. I hope you like what I have done with your idea.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for your help with this. :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistake I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry and Ginny had transfigured their clothes to the description that Merlin gave and set off to Camelot. After a twenty minutes walk. The had reached the gates of Camelot where Merlin had walked up to them to talk to them. If anyone else was looking at them meeting they would see that Merlin had shook Harry's hand and then stood talking for a few minutes before bowing.<p>

What had really happened was that the hand shake was to secretly pass a small crest over to Harry. Merlin talked to them both for a few minutes before Harry dug into his pockets and showed Merlin the crest he had just been given. Merlin bowed and gestured with his hand for them to follow him to the castle.

They both followed Merlin into the castle and stopped when Merlin stopped in front of a man with blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in chain mail holding his sword. "Merlin there you are. You are to come with me to the training field."

"I can't yet I have to take these two to King Uther."

The blond man looked over Merlin's shoulder and walked forward. "What business do you have with the King?" he asked.

Before Harry or Ginny could say anything, Merlin spoke and showed off the crest. "This is Lord and Lady Potter from Speravi."

"The kingdom we have just signed a peace treaty with?"

"Yes."

The blond looked from Merlin to Harry and Ginny. "Welcome to Camelot. I am prince Arthur. Allow me to show the rest of the way." Arthur looked at Merlin. "I will take it from here Merlin. Go and set the training field up." Merlin bowed his head each to Arthur, Harry and Ginny and left.

"What brings you both to Camelot may I ask."

"As King Uther said to our King 'your people are welcome to stay in Camelot any time they wish.' My wife and I have not long married and we have never left Speravi and thought we would come and see Camelot."

"You made a wise choice. There is much to do at Camelot and I know my father will welcome you to stay for as long as you wished."

* * *

><p>Uther did just what Arthur had said. He welcomed them both and hoped they enjoyed their stay here and hoped they stayed for a while. Merlin had stopped by their chambers later along with someone. "Lord and Lady Potter."<p>

"Please Merlin. Feel free to call me Ginny and my husband Harry."

Merlin smiled and nodded. "This is my good friend Gwen. She will be your maid Ginny."

Ginny stepped forward and held her hand out. "Pleased to meet you Guinevere."

"It's just Gwen my Lady." Gwen gave her a small smile .

Merlin saw Harry looking at Gwen with a frown on his face. Merlin caught Harry's eye and gave a slight nod, silently telling him that yes, this is the Gwen that Arthur has feelings for.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Merlin had introduce Harry and Ginny to Lancelot. Ginny and Harry had planned that she would get close to Lancelot and talk to him, Harry would latch on to Gwen and spend a lot of time with her leaving Arthur to spend the time he made for Gwen with Merlin. It had been going well as well, but one day Arthur had called to talk to Harry alone.<p>

"You wished to see me Sire?"

"Please Harry, call me Arthur." he said as he gestured for Harry to sit across from him. "Is there anything wrong Arthur."

"I just wanted to talk. I noticed that you have been spending a lot of your time here in Camelot with your wife's maid Gwen. Are you attracted to her in any way?"

"Guinevere?"

"Yes."

"She is an attractive woman Arthur I have noticed that she has caught the eye of a couple of men, one of who seems to be quite smitten with her and her him."

"Well.." Arthur started.

"That Lancelot is a handsome man, my wife can see why she is smitten with him."

"Sir Lancelot?"

"Yes Arthur. Surely you have seen how much Lancelot loves her."

"I haven't really noticed. I spend all of my time with Merlin."

"You are a lucky man to have someone like Merlin by your side all day. He is more my type." Harry lied.

"Your type?"

"Can I trust you with a secret Arthur?"

"You can. What you tell me won't leave this room."

"Ginny to me is like a sister. We are best friends and I love her like a sister. She married me to save me as she was worried."

"About what?"

"I prefer the male sex Arthur. And from what I see from Merlin, he is very much male."

"Merlin doesn't like men."

"That is what he would have you believe. I have told Merlin my secret and that I like what I see when I look at him."

"And what did Merlin do?"

"He blushed and told me he likes me." Arthur stood up. "Will you excuse me please Harry. I need to get some work done."

"Of course." Harry stood up and left the room with a smile on his face. s soon as he told Arthur that Merlin likes him, he could see the anger and jealousy in the blonds eyes. Harry walked to where he knew Merlin would be. He had to tell him his conversation with Arthur.

* * *

><p>Ginny was walking through the castle with Lancelot. "Do you mind me asking how long you and Harry have been together?"<p>

"I don't mind. We had been courting for six months and we married four weeks ago and I couldn't be happier. It is hard to meet the one you know is true to you. We are both lucky to have met the people who are true to us Lancelot."

"Who?"

"The maid Guinevere. I know she has your heart you have hers. Don't ever let her go."

"I am sad to say that me and Guinevere can never be."

"What makes you say that?"

"Guinevere is with Arthur."

"No she isn't Lancelot, she is merely flattered by the gifts he has brought her."

"He could give her the world."

"You can give the warmth and love that she wants. When Arthur becomes King, she will be second place as he will be busy ruling over the Kingdom. Whereas you. You put her every need first. She can awake in your arms each morning, fall asleep in your arms each night. Not be worried that there will always be someone out to kill her husband. Give her the safe and loving life that she wants Lancelot. You need to hurry up and court her before she marries Arthur and is lost to you forever."

Ginny stopped along with Lancelot who seemed to be thinking. "You really think so?"

"Yes Lancelot. Gwen has two men who want her, she knows this and she hasn't said anything about who she wants to be with. You go and find Gwen and woo her and sweep her off her feet. Arthur is a good man, he will give you blessing and move on."

Lancelot placed his hands on Ginny's upper arms and kissed her on her cheeks. "Thank you my Lady." he said and rushed off to find a certain maid, missing the smile on Ginny's face. "It's down to you now Harry."

* * *

><p>"You told Arthur all of this?" Merlin had asked once Harry had found him and told him the conversation he had with Arthur. "You should have seen him then Merlin. He just changed from being friendly and willing to listen to cutting me short and giving me an excuse about him having to get some work done. I could see that he was jealous."<p>

"Seriously? I mean, I know I like him, but he has always given the impression that he is in love with Gwen."

"Maybe he does that to fool himself. If he keeps going on about Gwen and how he loves her then he probably hopes to believe it to be true."

"Really."

"Yes Merlin. I was like this when I first started to notice Draco. I tried to convince myself that I loved Ginny. But I could only do it for so long before I realised that I would only be hurting us both if I continued. That is what we want Arthur to see Merlin. He doesn't love Gwen. He loves you and is scared of what to do."

"What about Ginny? What is she doing?"

"Ginny right now is talking to Lancelot about his feelings towards Gwen."

* * *

><p>Merlin went to Arthur's chambers and did the one thing he had never bothered to do before. He knocked and waited to be told that he could enter. When he heard Arthur's voice through the door to come in, Merlin opened the door and let himself in. "Merlin? You never knock."<p>

"Sometimes I do." Merlin answered, not looking Arthur in the eye.

"Merlin are you alright? Are you blushing?"

"No." Merlin said.

"Merlin. You are a terrible liar." Arthur slowly walked up to Merlin. "You've seen and spoken to Harry haven't you."

"Yes."

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up. "Yes Arthur?"

Arthur stood in front of Merlin and placed his right hand on Merlin's face, cupping his left cheek. He looked into the brunets eyes which were full of lust, to the pouty pink lips before closing the gap and placing his lips upon Merlin's. Merlin placed his arm on Arthur's hip and started to kiss back just as Arthur was pulling away with a worrying look on his face.

"Arthur?"

"I can't do this Merlin." was all Arthur said before fleeing the room and leaving a hurt Merlin alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter four will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K Rowling.**_

_**I don't own Merlin either :(**_

_**This is my first crossover story so you will have to bare with me. **_

_**This story is dedicated to 'foxgodess07' as it was their idea. I hope you like what I have done with your idea.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for your help with this. :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistake I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur rushed from the room and headed towards the training ground but stopped in his tracks when he saw Gwen leaning against a wall, blush on her cheeks. Lancelot was leaning over her whispering into her ear. Harry was right. Arthur turned and stumbled away. Of course Gwen and Lancelot was in love. He was that focused on trying to convince himself that he didn't have feelings for Merlin and that he had feelings for Gwen, he didn't really notice that Gwen was already falling for a knight. He now felt awful. Awful for running out on Merlin but more awful on making Gwen be in two minds and having to choose between him and Lancelot, because that is what she will end up doing.<p>

Arthur turned a corner and saw Harry and Merlin talking.

"He kissed me Harry. He actually made the first move and kissed me."

"What happened then?"

"I was just starting to respond and he pulled away. He said he couldn't do it and rushed from the room and just left me standing there." Merlin sighed. "Maybe he doesn't love me like you say Harry. He probably just kissed me to see what it was like to kiss a man."

"No Merlin. I don't think so. Over the last few days me and Ginny have been watching the extra time you have both been spending together. And do you know what we have seen?"

"What?"

"Arthur is happiest when he is with you. I have seen him smile but when he smiles around you, it's different."

* * *

><p>"Is what Harry told Merlin true Arthur?"<p>

Arthur jumped slightly and looked behind him to see Ginny stepping out of an alcove. "Yes Ginny. All of what Harry said was true. I am my happiest with Merlin. "

"Why string Gwen along Arthur?"

"To try and make myself believe that I have feelings for her and not for Merlin."

"And who do you have feelings for Arthur? Truly?"

Arthur sighed. "Merlin. I was scared of discovering that I had feelings for another man, so I latched on to Gwen."

"Arthur?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Why are you telling me all of this when the person you should be telling is right over there."

"I don't know. Why am I?"Arthur smiled in thanks to Ginny and left her standing there to walk over to Merlin.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do Harry?"<p>

"You are going to come to my chambers so we can talk Merlin." Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Arthur smiling at him. "Sorry I ran out, but I'm here now. Will you come with me to my chambers Merlin? So we can talk?"

At Merlin's nod, Arthur smiled and linked his fingers with Merlin's and lead the way, dragging a happy Merlin along.

Harry smiled and walked over to Ginny with his hand out, Ginny took his hand and they both walked outside. They both walked through the town, taking in the sights and the people dashing between market stalls, people wanting to buy and sell, they continued to walk, politely turning down stallholders who offered their goods at low prices, until they reached what they knew was Gwen's home.

Harry knocked on the wooden door and waited along with Ginny for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a smiling Gwen who invited them both in. Ginny and Harry walked in and sat at her small table facing Lancelot.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Gwen said as she sat down beside Lancelot.

"We will be leaving shortly and Harry and I want to thank you for making our visit here happy. You have become our friends and we will miss you."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"It is time for us to go home, we have done what we really came here to do."

"What's that Harry?"

"To make Arthur and Merlin realise their feelings for each other and get them together."

"So Arthur never really had strong feelings for me?"

"I know that he will apologise to you. I know he already feels awful for doing so Gwen, Arthur was trying to make out that it was you he wanted because the feelings he had for Merlin scared him." Harry explained.

"That is a relief I must say. I was starting to worry as my feelings for Lancelot have been growing each day." Gwen said, smiling when Lancelot put his arm around her.

"Arthur and Merlin will have no-one but themselves to talk to about their relationship and can not be open with their feelings until Arthur becomes King. Promise us that they know that they can talk to you and help them become the great leaders that they are destined to become." Harry said.

"You have our word." Lancelot promised.

Harry and Ginny smiled and after hugging them both good bye, Harry and Ginny left and walked to Arthur's chambers. They didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I hope they have talked and decided to be together." Ginny said as she walked alongside Harry.<p>

"Me too Gin. We will ask what they have decided to do and if they are together then we will ask Merlin to escort us back to the lake so we can go back home."

"And if they are not?"

"Then I am afraid we will be here for a while longer Gin."

When they reached Arthur's chambers, Harry raised his hand and was about to knock when they both heard Arthur and Merlin on the other side of the door.

"Oh gods Merlin. No idea... how long...waited for this."

"Me too. Ah yes Arthur, right there...harder...faster...more please."

Harry turned to Ginny. "Well it sounds as though they want to be together. Come on, lets just got to the lake and try and get home without Merlin."

"I'm going to miss them." Harry put his arm around Ginny as they walked away from Arthur's chambers. "Me too Gin."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny headed towards the forest, with the lake in mind. They had done what they had set out to do. It was time to go home.<p>

When Harry and Ginny reached the lake, they saw Freya waiting for them. "Well?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Lancelot and Guinevere are in a relationship and happy, and so are Arthur and Merlin."

"Thank you my friends. As I promised I will send you back. Hold on to each other and Harry you need to really concentrate, reach right down to the centre of your magic and think of the place where you were when you came here. I will do the rest."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin had raced to the stables and jumped on the nearest horses and set of to where the lake was when they had a little visit from Gwen and Lancelot.<p>

Merlin had come clean to Arthur on the ride there and told him everything, who Harry and Ginny really were and what they came to do.

Arthur got off his horse and wrapped his arms around Merlin, helping him from his horse. "And I'm glad they did Merlin." Arthur said before giving Merlin a short but loving kiss. "Come on, we need to catch up with them to thank them." Arthur took Merlin's hand and together they raced their way over to the lake nearby. Arthur was about to shout out to them when he was forced to stop in his tracks, causing Merlin to bump into him, both of them raising their arms as a bright light shone from where they were stood.

When Arthur and Merlin lowered their arms they saw that Harry and Ginny were gone. "We missed them." Merlin whispered.

"But I have a feeling you will never forget them Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "Nice to see you again Freya. And thank you."

"Are you both happy?"

"We are." Arthur answered, drawing Merlin into a hug. "I have my Merlin and I am not going to let him go." Freya smiled at the happy couple before she had disappeared into the lake.

"I am afraid you are now stuck with me Merlin."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Arthur." Merlin said, smiling as he wound his arms around his Prince's neck and drew him into a slow and passionate kiss. He finally had his Arthur. He knew that no matter what the future brought, they would be happy. And it was all thanks to Freya. But mostly, it was thanks to Harry and Ginny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter five which will be the last will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K Rowling.**_

_**I don't own Merlin either :(**_

_**This is my first crossover story so you will have to bare with me. **_

_**This story is dedicated to 'foxgodess07' as it was their idea. I hope you like what I have done with your idea.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for your help with this. :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistake I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Draco spun on the spot when a flash of light caught his eye. He turned and saw Harry stood there and ran up to him, jumping on the Gryffindor, knocking him off his feet and on his back where Draco landed on top of him, peppering his face with kisses. "Harry." he said between kisses. "I missed you so much Harry. I was so worried. I didn't know where you had gone."<p>

"Draco, he has only been gone for five seconds." Hermione sighed.

Harry pulled back from Draco's kisses and stood up, pulling Draco with him, who had latched himself on to Harry , worried in case he disappeared again. "We have only been gone for five seconds?"

"Yeah. Draco had just told us that you have just disappeared in front of him and then you come back and he throws himself at you."

"Where did you go Harry?" Draco asked.

"Um...what are you both wearing?" Ron asked frowning at their strange attire.

"It is a long story Ron. One that we will tell you later. But first I need you to answer something for me. Do you know the greatest wizard Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did he ever marry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seven years at Hogwarts and you don't even know that? Of course he married. He married Arthur two weeks after he became King and they ruled over Camelot for over sixty years before their children took over. Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering, Harry pulled away from Draco and hugged Ginny laughing along with her. "Can you please tell us what's going on?"

"We'll tell you later Ron. We may have only been gone five seconds to you, but for us we have been gone for a week." she turned to Harry. "See you later. There is someone I have missed and want to see."

"Who's that?" Ron asked, turning to face Ginny who started to make her way up to the castle. Harry leaned over and whispered to Draco. "Get ready to hold Ron back. You take his left and I'll take his right."

"Viktor Krum."

"Krum?" Harry and Draco jumped forward and grabbed hold of Ron, stopping him from lunging forward after Ginny who, after smiling in thanks to Draco and Harry, set back of up to the castle. "Let go of me."

"Not until you calm down Ron, you are not to start a fight or cause anymore upset. There has been enough of that Ron."

Hermione stood in front of Ron who was still struggling in Harry and Draco's arms. "Harry is right Ron. Ginny will be fine. We have all just survived this war. Don't you think that Ginny is old enough and strong enough to look after herself? You tell her you accept and that you are happy for her. And just be there for her and you will see how happy he will make her."

"If he will make her so happy then why did you dump him?"

"Because he wasn't you Ron. Just let them be and be there for her if anything does go wrong."

"But he is four years older than her."

"She is of age now Ron."

Harry and Draco loosened their grip and let go when Ron had stopped struggling. "Fine. I still don't like it though."

"You won't do Ron. Your little sister is going out with someone older than you. It shows that you care because this your need to protect her kicking in." Harry said.

* * *

><p>Later that night Ginny and Harry had told Ron, Hermione and Viktor what they had been through and what they had changed.<p>

Harry and Draco had gone to the Gryffindor's dormitory to sleep. Harry stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed alongside Draco and drew the hangings close around them. Harry used a silencing charm around them and laid on top of Draco and kissed him. "Make love to me Draco."

"With pleasure Harry." Draco rolled them over and took hold of Harry's wrists, lifting his arms above his head, telling him to keep them there as he placed his lips upon Harry's, kissing him quickly before trailing kisses over the brunets jaw and down his neck.

Draco stuck his tongue out at the dip between Harry's collar bones. Draco hands started to move slowly down Harry's arms as he moved further down the Gryffindor's chest, pausing when he reached the left nipple. Taking it into his mouth and sucking and nipping it lightly making Harry arch his back for more of the blonds touch.

"Draco please."

"Patience Harry." Draco purred, chuckling when he saw Harry canting his hips upwards. "I know what you want."

"And are you going to give it me?"

"Such a silly question Harry." was all Draco said before wrapping his mouth around his lovers cock

"Oh yes Draco."

Draco put his right hand on Harry's face, who turned and took the Slytherin's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them greedily. When Draco knew his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them away and moved them down to Harry's entrance.

Harry who knew what Draco was going to do, spread his legs, but kept a hold of Draco's head to stop him from pulling away from his cock. Harry screamed out loud and threw his head back when Draco roughly shoved a finger inside of him which was quickly joined by two more.

Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry and looked up at his boyfriend to see he was very breathless and looked a little needy as he was thrusting downwards on his fingers. "What do you want baby?"

"I want you in me Draco. Please."

Draco removed his fingers and moved up so he was now facing Harry who spread his legs and pushed his knees up to make room for Draco to lie between them. Keeping eye contact with Harry, Draco moved forwards, only stopping when he was buried deep inside the man under him. "Oh Draco."

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered as he leaned down and started to kiss Harry as he gently thrust in and out of him. "Draco, go harder. Please." Draco chuckled and buried his face into Harry's neck as he quickened his pace, making Harry wrap his legs around Draco, digging his heels into the globes of his cheeks and wrapping his arms around the blonds shoulders. "Oh yes Draco. Harder."

"You like that baby?"

"Yes. Gods yes."

Draco got faster, pounding into to Harry who was digging his blunt fingernails into to the Slytherin's back.

"Oh I'm close."

"Me too Harry." Draco panted as he reached down and took Harry's cock in hand and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Draco I'm cumming."

"Me too. Cum with me baby." Harry screamed put Draco's name and came, spilling all onto their stomachs with Draco following, emptying himself deep inside Harry.

* * *

><p>Afterwards when they lay in each others arms, Harry broke the comfortable silence. "Draco?"<p>

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me Draco. I saw Arthur nearly lose the love of his life because he held back on what he felt. I don't want that to happen with us. What I want more than anything is to be your husband. Will you marry me Draco."

"Yes Harry."

Harry moved his head forwards and kissed his fiance. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry." Draco replied, holding Harry in his arms as their both got comfortable and let sleep take them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
